Firefly
by AT0Mx0
Summary: He'd been gone too long now, and drowning herself in alcohol was a good idea at the time.


**Rated ****M**** for a reason.**

**Firefly.**

* * *

><p>It had been an odd day in Fairy Tail.<p>

The great doors of the entrance were propped open, letting the warm air of the summer night blow gently throughout the room. Candles littered about the room cast a warm, yellow glow across the normally boisterous occupants. There was only a handful of people sitting, gossiping quietly amongst themselves at the late hour.

Lucy Heartfilia was one of the few left, scribbling notes and nursing a mug of honey wine, sipping idly on the cool mead. Her brow furrowed and she tormented her bottom lip with her teeth. Levy had been bothering her all morning about editing the next chapter of her novel; and she really, really didn't want to let the blue-haired mage down, so here she was at stupid o' clock at night, uncharacteristically drinking alcohol in hopes of loosening her strings and brainstorming for more plot ideas.

"More wine, Lucy-chan?"

Mira stood beside her table, a familiar bottle in hand and her ever-tender smile curling on her lips. Lucy knew she really shouldn't drink more, this was her fourth cup and she was getting sick and tired of needing to use the toilet every five minutes. But the beverage had loosened more than her mind and her lips spread into a hearty grin and she half-slurred a "Yes pleeease, Mira-chan!"

And so, here she was, draining her drink for a instant refill on a Thursday night.

_Isn't drinking just for weekends or special occassions? _

Nevermind that, she supposed. She needed to atleast have an idea what character development her beautiful heroin would undergo in this chapter. It was proving a little more than difficult, her head was spinning and she could name atleast one hundred things better to do in her drunken state. She let her quill fall to the wooden surface without a sound, and took a long sip of the sweet liquid.

She felt someone heave something _heavy_onto her table and looked up from her mug to see Cana admiring the barrell sat infront of her.

"Never took you for a drinker, Luce!"

One could only be amazed at how much Cana could drink, it was actually quite ridiculous. Ofcourse the majority of Fairy Tail drank every single day, though none ever excessively than the brunette. She watched Cana slurp down what can only be described as an abysmal amount of beer, and look up to meet her eyes with a raised eyebrow and a drunken smirk.

"I-I'm not!" Lucy stuttered, quickly shoving her notes into her bag and returning her focus to the glossy eyes looking right back at her.

"Sure," Cana waved her off, propping her head on her hand and inspecting her nails with the other, "You've drank more tonight than you have at any of the festivals this _year_, what's the special occassion?"

Lucy was at loss for how to explain herself without the possibility of the busty woman wanting to have a look at her work, she couldn't have that! It was bad enough that Levy insisted on reading her.. her.. _Marvellous_ writing skills! Yes, marvellous, that's exactly what they were, no doubt about it! They were just.. secret. A hidden talent!

"Missing Natsu, eh?"

Lucy's heart stopped, heat flared across the back of her neck and a tingle rippled through her spine, sending cold shiveres over her shoulders.

Natsu had been away for almost three months now, he and Happy brushing her off and going on a _"secret expedition!"_. She remembered the way he'd wrapped her in an almost bruising embrace, making sure every single part of him was touching her. He'd breathed a soft plume of warmth against her neck and whispered a: _I'll see you around, Luce. _Happy had wrapped his tiny paws around her leg and rubbed his cheek against her skin.

It felt almost like a goodbye.

"Don't worry about him," Cana's voice sharply brought her back from the blurred images in her head, "You know he can take care of himself."

Lucy nodded mutely, staring into the depths of her drink and decided enough was enough for tonight, but no need to waste the lovely wine Mira had gone out of her way to get for her, (as Lucy hated beer!) and quickly knocked it all back in one.

"Ha ha! Now that's what i like to see!"

Cana leaned over to pat her on the shoulder with a goodnight, before taking herself over to another group of late-night drinkers. Lucy could only stare after the woman who'd invoked such thoughts in her head. She was dumbfounded. Collecting her stuff she cast a farewell to everyone in the bar and slowly wobbled outside.

Was it really that obvious she was lonely without him? It seemed she was wearing her heart on her sleeve again, and now she realized why everyone was treating her so.. gently. She stared - the best she could in her state - down the dimly lit streets, the sound of the river soft as a lullaby, she felt dazed, but not vunerable. Magnolia was her home, she was safe.

She felt her feet moving of their own accord, slowly but surely stumbling down to her apartment.

"Damn apartment," she felt herself grumble, place wasn't worth as much trouble as it caused her! With her rent due in a week she really needed to get her head out of the clouds and take Gray up on that offer of doing a job with he and Erza. She felt mirth bubble up in her as she remembered the pleading look on his face for her to accompany him so he wouldn't have to be alone with the sometimes.. well, most of the time.. no, the _always_ authorative redhead.

Facing the stairs up to her apartment was quite the challenge, she'd fallen and scraped her knees atleast twice and by the feel of it, bruised her elbow on the railing.  
><em>Whoever said hitting your funny bone was funny? It's bloody well not!<em>

Grumbling, she unlocked her front door, feeling momentarily blind against the darkness. She blinked a few times, sure she'd left her curtains open before she'd left so this wouldn't happen. Dropping her bag and running her palm against the wall she tried to find the lightswitch.

"Oh hell," she whined as she hit a dizzy spell, throwing her arms out infront of her and feeling her way to her bed where she could draw the curtains.

_Right, that's a lamp.. and there's my desk.. bed should be over here.. Ah! found it! _

She ran her fingertips across the silk that was her duvet, up to the center of the bed, over the hard, smooth skin..

She jumped when a breath hitched beneath her ministrations.

Lucy reeled back in alarm, her bed was breathing! Ohh she knew this day would come, furniture and clothing alike coming to life and revolting against her! What would she do? Would it shackle her to the floor and use her to sleep on everynight? Maybe it would just do way with her now, taking her keys and imprison her for the rest of eternity!

She felt her head softly hit her pillow, and her head automatically began spinning in backwards circles, her entire body going numb in the complete shadow. She felt someone straddle her waist and her breathing became unsettled. This was no ordinary (so she says) object revolt, this was a living, breathing person who could seriously harm her if they so wished. She was still spinning drunkenly in her own mind, and her hand slid to her waist, where her keys were nowhere to be found.

"Shit.." She mumbled under her breath, and apparently her captor had heard her. A snicker lulled out of the darkness above her, and her hands were taken from her, and slowly lifted up, up and settled on the same bare skin she'd touched only moments before.

She drank it all in almost as quickly as she did her alcohol. What was happening? Gosh, she knew she shouldn't have drank quite so much! Curse Mira and that undeniable smile of hers!

The owner of the hands decided she'd spent enough time touching them there, and cupped her hands in their own, dragging them down over a very muscled stomach, over a thin trail of hair.. They paused briefly, hesitated, and released her hands. A shift of movements and the shadow above her moved further down her body, elbows supporting their weight above her, face nuzzled against the crook of her neck amidst her messy blonde hair. She felt a familiar spike throughout her, and tears welled up in her eyes, threatening to spill any second now.

She couldn't claim her voice quick enough, and a pair of lips decended upon hers with such tenderness it took her breath away. Her hands travelled north, and found themselves threading through soft locks of hair, which, if the darkness had not been blinding her so, would've held the telltale pink she'd dreamt of for months now.

Pulling away, she felt warm air fan across her face, tears overflowing and trickling down her cheeks to tickle her ears.

"Guess who?"

She couldn't put her finger on it, didn't know if it was her intoxicated state or a barrell of emotions twice the size of Cana's drinking "mug" spilling forth, but she didn't care. She fisted her hands tightly in his hair, so tight she heard him hiss under his breath, and filled the gap between them.

Lucy had always thought she'd find herself in bed with Mr. Right, roses stewn above the blankets and the taste of rich, dark chocolate coating his tongue as he lavished and pampered her. Never this, she felt nothing but a raw, burning heat between them, their breathing erratic as one of his hands had worked her shirt open and pushed her bra above her breasts. The night was warm, and the electricity between them was most definitely scalding, but a cool breeze caught the tips of her nipples, and she moaned wantonly into his mouth.

One hand palmed and carressed her one of her breasts, and he nipped and licked at her lips teasingly, she could sense the grin on his face.

She traced her hands on every inch of him she could reach, her breathing was laboured and her skin was on _fire_. She lost herself in the passion then, kissing, touching, removing clothes until they were both completely bare.

Lucy found herself straddling him amidst the passion, and she paused for a moment to turn to open the curtains, she wanted to _see_ him damnit! No more sexy shadow action for her.. But, she hadn't literally _seen_ him in almost three months, and that was an awful amount of time if you see that someone every day.

Would she be able to handle it? Her heart was most definitely giving mixed signals, her brain was crying _no!_ and her gut was telling her to grow the fuck up and do it. She would be.. _naked_,completely exposed to his eyes. Sure, she'd been in some revealing outfits in the past, but he could feel a hardening against her bottom, and she swallowed her fears. This was it.

Her hands found her curtains, and she drew them open - and as she did so a gasp came from Natsu below her.

The moonlight bathed her in a pale, white light and her dark eyes fluttered and her cheeks turned the colour of his hair. Natsu knew Lucy had a gorgeous body, he always knew she did, but she was breath-taking at twilight.

She was so very, very curvacious; big boobs, a tiny, tiny waist, flaring hips and a generous behind. Her legs were long and shapely, and flickering his gaze back to her face, her pout lips invited him to close the space between them, he sat up to ghost his hands down her sides and paused but a second away from locking his mouth with hers.

"You're fucking beautiful, Luce."

Her hands wandered to his face, feeling the burning hot of his skin beneath her shaking palms, his breath mingling with hers before she slanted her lips atop of his.

Natsu wasn't sure if it was because this was his first time, but when her tongue rolled against his, and the kiss was deepened even more so - he wanted in, he didn't care how loud she would scream, how many neighbours he'd wake up in their throes of passion, he wanted to heard his name roll off that oh so slick tongue of hers and urge him to bring them both to their peaks.

Lucy felt a hand steadily travel to between her legs, and threw her head back as the soft pad of his fingers stroked against her, a lush heat gathering and pooling against his fingertips as one digit found it's destination and pushed up into her. Working a second in when he ellicted more demanding moans from the blonde, her bucking against his ministrations had her rubbing against his erection and Natsu pressed his tongue against her collar, running up towards the shell of her ear.

"L-Lucy.."

She understood, pushing him back down onto the bed, his hand slid from her core. She felt emptier than she wished to be, and with half-lidded eyes, glanced down to admire the hard planes of his body. Lightly tanned and chizelled to absolute perfection. Her eyes caught his, smouldering darkly up at her. He lifted her hips and she felt the tip of him run down her, coating it in a new wave of wetness.

He shivered as the head of him propped open her entrance, opening his mouth to ask her if she was ready for this, hearing many tales of taking a womans virginity. In the back of his lust-clouded mind he hoped this didn't hurt her, she was snug and he wasn't sure if _that_ was going to fit in _there_, but he'd be damned if he didn't try. Not after all he could see, hear, think, breathe was Lucy, he'd never imagined that he'd be in this.. position with her, ready to give her his absolute all. He wanted to dazzle her, wanted to blow her mind away, make her forget all of her troubles as she clung to what little ecstasy he could provide her.

She gave a small, albeit nervous, nod. And that's all it took, he'd pushed her hips down to meet his, sinking hilt-deep into her. She didn't cry out in protest like he'd heard many of the men from Fairy Tail claim women usually do. She'd hissed quietly, smarting her, not completely tearing her in two. He'd groaned aloud, his eyes squeezing closed. The inside of her was hotter than any fire he could conjure forth and she was just so utterly tight and delicious.

It when then when Natsu really looked at Lucy, like _really_ looked at her. Eyes glazed with pleasure, a thin sheen of sweat coating her milky skin, and his eyes burned across her skin to stare at how she was so intimately impaled upon him. He shifted her upwards slightly, watching how as her nether lips pulled back up, over him, he was wet and slippery, perfect to just slam her back down over and over.

"Natsu?" He heard Lucy's voice call him out of his trance, and as he glanced up, slid her back down his member, ellicting a throaty moan from the _goddess_ who was perched ontop of him. He smirked, deep enough for his fangs to ride over his lips, and bucked against her, rougher this time.

Nothing could sound sweeter than the small cries such a movement could tantalize from her, he was going to take his sweet-ass time bringing her to the peak of every pleasure he could, the night was still young, and he hoped that he could persuade her into making love to him until dawn.

He was a fire dragon afterall, and the rising of a new sun would bring him bountless energy, energy he only wished to spend on her, day after day, night after night. And there was absolutely no question in his mind that she'd be more than willing to be subjected to his ministrations.

"Natsu.. _Fuck me_."

And by god he did.

* * *

><p>Yeah, suprise ending during a lemon, aren't i just great? Sorry! :P<br>I love the NatsuxLucy ship, and i thought i'd try my hand at writing something for them, nothing too big, just a little one-shot.


End file.
